everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia Pendragon
Amelia Pendragon is Merlin from the Arthurian Legends. A brave but brash swordsman, she is the future King! She is absolutely excited to take over her father and rule over Camelot, however she is not excited for the betrayal of her friends and her death, but she gladly accepts her destiny as she knows that it’s impossible to have the best of both worlds. She has a tiny crush on Ambrosia Emrys but chooses to ignore it knowing that the two of them will never be together and there’s a possibility Ambrosia doesn’t even reciprocate. Character Personality Amelia is a brave but brash swordsman with a strong sense of justice. She also has a big heart and would most likely try and solve all of your problems without you knowing. Her father frowns upon this behavior of hers as he knows that a true Kingdom must stand without a King. She is polite to people she dislike and acts really ‘rudely’ to her friends, it’s all fun and games though! She enjoys learning new things (especially if it’s her father, Merlin or Ambrosia teaching!) and she is a true follower of the code of chivalry. Other interests include; sword fighting, horseback riding, and generally learning how to be a great King in order to surpass her father. Amelia is an extrovert. She draws her energy by being around people, something very helpful to her future destiny as she needs to be healthy both mentally and physically to prevent anything bad happening to Camelot. She strongly believes that everyone who wants to be in control with their destiny should. She believes that it’s not their fault that they were born in their roles. Though she might seem confident in herself, Amelia is actually very insecure of herself, often valuing the opinion of strangers rather than her and her loved one’s opinions about herself. She can get a bit arrogant and not think on the consequences of her actions. She is a bit hot tempered, especially to people who thinks chivalry is a waste of time. If you get into a fight with her, it will most likely end up in a sword fight with the both of you wounded. Her fatal flaw is that she trusts her heart (and also Ambrosia) too much. Appearance Amelia has messy dirty blonde hair which she usually ties up into a messy bun and sparkling blue eyes. She is rather tan because of countless of hours spent training under the sun. She usually wears a greyish blue armor with a dark blue cape. She also often wears a brown skirt also lined with greyish blue armor. Recently, Amelia has taken a liking to wearing thigh-high armor boots! The blue crest of the Pendragon family is located in the right breast part of her armor. Fairy tale – The Arthurian Legend, specifically the Le Morte d'Arthur How the Story Goes Le Morte d'Arthur tells the story of King Arthur and his Knights at the Round Table. Arthur, who is son of King Uther Pendragon but was raised by another family, takes his rightful place as king when, as a boy, he is able to pull the sword called Excalibur from the stone. Although he rules wisely and is counseled by Merlin the magician, Arthur makes enemies of other kings and is often at war. (aaa, more tba because cashew is a really.. really... lazy person im sorry @ all ) How does Amelia come into it? Amelia is the next Arthur. She will be the next King of Camelot and she is very very excited to fulfill her kingly duties. Although, she is not happy that she will be married to Guinevere as she only sees her a friend and she truly wants her and Lancelot to be together. (Partly because she has a tiny crush on Ambrosia which she tries so hard to ignore but, it never really works as it only gets bigger.) Relationships Family It’s no secret that her father, Arthur Pendragon, wanted a son and not a daughter. Amelia knows that very well since she was a kid. She aims to prove to her father that she doesn’t need to be male to be a great child to him. Even though Arthur wanted a son, he really still cares about Amelia and calls his type of love as ‘tough love’. Though everyone knows that if Amelia simply gives him puppy eyes, he’ll submit to his daughter, proving that he really does love his daughter. It’s been a long time since Amelia’s childhood, but if you ask her father if he still would prefer a son instead of Amelia, Arthur would surely reply with; “A thousand sons can appear in front of me, but none of them would be as valuable as Amelia.” Friends Amelia has a lot of friends! Though she considers the Knights of the Round Table, Excalibur, Chevalrie and Ambrosia as her closest friends! (Though maybe calling Ambrosia as only a friend would be too little as Amelia has a tiny crush on her which she tries so hard to ignore) Pet Amelia has an Arabian horse named Chevalrie, and she really cares for him. Chevalrie also cares for his master as he has saved Amelia from trouble a lot of times. Amelia would often rant all her problems to Chevalrie while brushing his mane. Romance She is very much in love with a certain daughter of Merlin. She tries to ignore and hide it though. Enemies She dislikes the descendant of Morgana and Mordred. She would generally act polite around them, but would be subtly insult them in such a way that even Ambrosia would laugh, that or she’ll just be really passive aggressive with them. Outfits She prefers wearing dresses with armor in them rather than a plain dress as she is accustomed to wearing armory, but if the time calls for it then she will wear a dress! Trivia *Amelia doesn’t mind hot temperatures that much, she is weaker during cold temperatures though. *She is good at singing and probably likes The Ransom Collective, Fools and Foes, Oh, Flamingos! and She’s Only Sixteen *She’s a Libra *She would break her code of chivalry for her loved ones, even it means she has failed as a knight. *Her theme song is this song or this song or this song. Quotes Category:Roybels Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Females Category:Characters